I Love You Sensei
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: [gomen, DISCONTINUE(?)]Ciel dan Naruto yang mendapat sebuah pelatihan menjadi seorang pengusah dengan 2 guru keren. Ciel dan Naruto jatuh cinta! seperti apa? silahkan baca! summary kagak nyambung -,-" RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**Tokoh baru : **

**Rina Durless, berambut panjang dan bergelombang berwarna merah mirip dengan Madam Red, begitu pun dengan mata Rina. sama dengan Madam. tingginya, hampir sama dengan Elizabeth. atau lebih tepatnya sama dengan Ciel :P umur di bawah Ciel :D**

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat, Seorang laki-laki yang imut nan lucu sedang terduduk manis di sebuah bangku taman, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Di raut wajahnya itu, terlihat juga ia sedang jengkel. Tanda ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia tunggu itu. Ia Melirik jam tangannya,

" Cih, dia telat!" Gumam nya jengkel. dan tak lama kemudian Ia mendengar ada yang memanggil Namanya.

" CIEL!" Teriak Orang lain yang memubuatnya . Ciel Phantomhive. itu menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

" Kau telat Naruto!" Kata Ciel marah, orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Naruto Namikaze. Hanya menyengir.

" Hehehe,,, Gomen! Aku tadi bangun kesiangan Ciel.." Jawab Naruto menyesal. Ciel hanya mendengus. ' Kau selalu telat, dank au selalu meminta maaf!' Batin Ciel. Naruto tetap memandang Ciel dengan H2C!

" Hahh,,, baiklah, kau kumaafkan! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" Kata Ciel to the point lalu beranjak dari duduknya itu dan mulai berjalan keluar taman. Naruto hanya mengikuti Ciel dari belakang. Dan sepertinya Naruto lebih memilih diam dibanding membuat suasana hati Ciel semakin buruk, yang dikarnakan ia telat tadi.

" Hahh,,," Hela nafas Naruto Yang sedikit jenuh pada sikap Ciel, tapi toh,, dia tetap menjadi teman Ciel 3 tahun lamanya..

" cepatlah Na- Ittai!" Ringis Ciel ketika menabrak seseorang dan Ciel terjatuh ketanah. Naruto spontan menolong Ciel.

" Kau taka pa-apa Ciel?!" Kata Naruto sembari membantu Ciel bangun. Ciel hanya menurut ketikaku tolong.

" Argh! Go-gomen! Aku telah membuatmu jatuh!" Suara yang begitu merdu ( author : Hoekkk!) dari seseorang yang telah menabrak Ciel tadi. Ciel menatap dapa orang yang telah menabraknya itu, dan seketika wajah Ciel menjadi merah padam. ' Tampan' Batin Ciel.

" Ahh,, iya,, tak papa.." Kata Ciel sedikit gugup. Naruto menaikan satu alisnya ketika melihat tingkah berbeda temannya ini.

" Baiklah, kami sedang buru-buru! Bye!" Kata Laki-laki yang telah menabrak Ciel itu, dia berlari ke seorang temannya. Naruto melirik ke2 pemuda itu. lalu melirik Ciel.

" Kau, suka laki-laki itu Ciel?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menebak. Ciel tersentak dan menatap Naruto tajam, tapi tak lama kemudian tatapan itu menjadi redup.

" Kau ini! Kami saja baru ketemu! Tertabrak juga, dan lagian, sepertinya lebih tua dia…" Kata Ciel, lalu berjalan dengan pelan di samping Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dan terus melangkah. Seketika, dia berhenti lagi.

" Argh! Ciel aku hampir lupa! Kau bawa HP tidak?" Tanya Naruto serentak ketika ingat sesuatu. Ciel menatap Naruto sekilas. Lalu menggeleng.

" Yahh.. yakin kau tak bawa? Aku mau ngajak, saudaraku nih!" Kata Naruto semabari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Memang? soudaramu kemari ya?" Tanya Ciel, masih tetap berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Naruto yang berhenti itu, Naruto yang melihat Ciel yang menjauh itu, secara spontan Naruto mengikutinya,

" Hey, tungguin dongk! Iya, adikku baru dateng dari indo! Ck, dia itu merepotkan!" Kata Naruto yang sudah mau menyaingi Shikamaru.

" Gayamu itu, sudah mau menyaingi Shikamaru heh?" Kata Ciel sedikit sinis. Naruto hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya itu.

" Ugh! Kau sadis Ciel!" Sergah Naruto sebal. ' Ni orang kok, sadis banget! Kalo aja, kamu gk temenku! Udah deh! Siap aku pukulin!' Batin Naruto kesal.

" Hn, tinggal kau telpon lewat telpon umumkan, bisa." Jawab Ciel singkat. Naruto membeku ditempat karna jawaban Ciel yanga sangat-sangat-sangat singkat dan jelas itu.

" Argh! Kau ini yah! Saking-" Kata Naruto terputus karna teriakan seseorang.

"Ciel-Kun, Naruto-kun!" Teriak Seseorang, Ciel yang merasa dipanggipun menengok, dan Ciel hanya mendengus saat meliha seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi itu.

" Ekh, itu… Elizabeth kan? Orang yang menyatakan cintanya padamu tapi kau tolak?" Kata Naruto, Ciel hanya diam dan menatap orang yang sudah dekat dengan tempat mereka.

" Ne,, Ciel-kun, Naruto-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Elizabeth baik, sepertinya Elizabeth tak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah, penolakan cintanya. Yahh,, itulah tipekal dari Elizabeth.

" Kami? Err,, kami ingin membeli sebuah buku, kau sendiri?" Tanya sekaligus jawab Naruto. Ciel hanya diam sedari tadi. Tak memperdulikan Elizabeth dan tetap diam,

" Aku, sedang mengantarkan kakakku, Edward jalan-jalan!" Jawab Elizabeth riang. Naruto melirik kakak Elizabeth. Edward tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto pun, juga ikut tersenyum dan menunduk.

" Kakakmu, sepertinya orang yang baik ya? " Kata Naruto. Elizabeth cemberut dan berkata dengan nada sebal.

" Ikh! Kakakku itu Protektif! Kalo aku ada apa-apa pasti Kakakku itu dengan seenaknya ikut-ikut! Ehh,, iya! Hampir lupa! Apa kalian berdua tau? Besok aka nada 2 guru pengganti kita?" Kata Elizabrth sembari mencondong,kan tubuhnya biar bisa berbisik pada Ciel dan Naruto.

" Ekh? Siapa? Setauku, Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei sedang berbulan madu hanya 2 minggu. Masak harus ada guru pengganti sih?" Kata Naruto yang sedikit tak rela, karna Iruka-sensei adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Ciel hanya mengangguk mengiya,kan kata-kata Naruto tadi.

" Err,, katanya sih, bulan madu mereka di perpanjang menjadi 3 ato 2 bulan.." Kata Elizabeth yang sedikit ragu. Ciel yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Narutopun juga.

" A-apa?! Selama itu! argh! Tidak seru!" Rengek Naruto tak suka. Ciel juga hanya mendengus kesal. 'Sensei apa ini?! Mementingkan urusan pribadi dibanding muridnya ini!' Batin Ciel kesal.

" Tapi, Lizzy apa guru kali ini tidak seperti Bakoro, kan?" Tanya Ciel yang sedikit merinding saat membicarakan Bakoro-Sensei. Naruto tertawa melihat gelegat ngeri temannya ini.

" Err… katanya sih, enggak. Malah denger-denger mereka cowok keren ciel! Mereka dari London. Mereka juga, kembar katanya.." Jawab Elizabeth. Naruto dan Ciel bertatapan, dan hanya menghela nafas.

" Hhahh,,, laki-laki ya.. " Gumam Naruto dan Ciel bersamaan. Elizabeth menaikan satu alisnya.

" Kalian aneh, ad-" Kata-kata Elizabrth terputus karna panggilan dari kakaknya.

" Elizabeth! Ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Edward. Elizabeth menatap kakaknya. Dan menjawab.

" Baik! Ah, Naruto-kun, Ciel-kun aku pulang dulu ya?! Bye-bye!" Kata Elizabeth sembari berlari menuju kakaknya itu. Ciel dan Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan mereka. Lalu Ciel angkat bicara.

" Ne,, jadi besok ada Sensei baru? Laki-laki?" Kata Ciel sedikit risih, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sudah lah, Ciel.. kita pergi saja ke toko buku! Ayo!" Kata Naruto sembari menyeret Ciel pergi dari taman itu.

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang sedari tadi mereka ingin datangi. Ketika mereka masuk, suara dentingan lonceng menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Karyawan-karyawan di sana,pun juga menyambut dengan ramah. Ciel dan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat di persilahkan masuk.

" Nee, Ciel yakin kau akan membeli novel Ilana Tan lagi? Hampir semua bukunya kau punya lho!" Kata Naruto saat melihat Ciel yang sudah mendapatkan Novel yang dia inginkan. " Dan coba lihat? Sampulnya pink!" Lanjut Naruto.

" Kau tau? Ini buku terbaru yaitu, Sunshine Becomes You, sepertinya ceritanya bagus! Kuharap angst seperti Autumn in paris!" Kata Ciel bersemangat. Naruto lagi-lagi menggeleng.

" Hahh,, dasar! Sudahlah! Ayo aku juga udah dapet! Aku milih Breaking down!" Kata Naruto. Lalu mereka membayar buku-buku itu, tapi terhenti karna seseorang menabrak bahu Naruto.

" Argh! Gomen!" Kata Naruto sembari meringis kesakitan. Orang yang menabraknya, menolong Naruto.

" Gomen," Katanya singkat dan dingin. Naruto menatap orang itu ' Lho? Bukannya orang ini tadi, teman yang menabrak Ciel ya?' Batin Naruto sembari bengong.

" Hey? Kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto segera menggeleng-geleng,kan kepalanya.

" A-ah iya, a-aku pergi dulu.. maaf tadi telah menabrak anda!" Kata Naruto Sedikit gugup. Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke Kasir, dan menemukan Ciel. Mereka langsung membayar dan pergi. Saat mereka berjalan, Naruto menceritakan tentang tabrakan tadi.

" APA?! Kenapa kau tak memanggilku?!" Teriak Ciel marah, Naruto menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

" Ugh, itu, kan tak sengaja Ciel." Jelas Naruto menyesal. Ciel tetap marah. " Kau tertarik pada laki-laki yang menabrakmu ya?" Lanjut Naruto. Ciel melebarkan matanya dan menunduk.

" Diam! Ugh, ayo segera pulang!" Kata Ciel mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Baiklah, ayo.." Kata Naruto. Mereka berjalan bersama, mereka melewati taman yang sempat mereka datangi tadi, dan mereka berpisah disana, karna memang jalan rumah mereka berlawanan.

" Baiklah! Aku pulang, Bye Ciel!" Kata Naruto sembari berlari kecil. Ciel memandang kepergian Naruto.

" Aku, memang menyukai Laki-laki itu, tapi.. ARGH! Tidak mungkin kan dia gay?! Argh!" Kata Ciel frustasi. " Sudahlah! Aku pulang saja!" Kata Ciel dan buru-buru Ciel lari untuk pulang.

**Ciel Pov.**

Aku, berjalan pulang. Pulang kerumah yang sepi. Hanya aku dan bibiku,- Madam Red, sebut saja begitu. Saat aku sampai di depan rumah, ku buka pintu yang lumayan mewah itu.

" Ciel-kun, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Madam Red dari dapur. Aku melirik ruang dapur dan menjawab,

" Ya" Jawabku singkat. Lalu pergi ke kamarku. Tapi dihahadang oleh sesuatu.

" Ne.. Nii-Nii! Masih ingat aku tidak?!" Kata Seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerjangku. Ketika diterjang aku hanya bisa diam. Dan merintih, tubuhku yang terbentur lantai sangatlah sakit.

" Argh! Siapa sih kau ini?!" Teriakku marah. Tapi, sesosok orang yang menindihku ini hanya menunjukan senyumannya. Sepertinya, aku kenal dengan senyuman ini. Tunggu,, mata, merah itu, rambut itu.

" Rina?!" Teriakku memanggil namanya. Yang kupanggil hanya tersenyum polos dan berdiri dari tubuhku. Dia, Haruka Rina. Saudara jauhku. Yahh,, lebih tepatnya saudara angkat. Karna dia diadopsi oleh Madam Red.

" Yap, masih inget yaa~" Kata Rina riang, dia memelukku erat. Yahh, memang seperti ini sikap Rina, polos, manis dan baik. Umurnya hampir mirip denganku. Aku berumur 17 tahun, dan Rina 15 tahun.

" Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Kau kan, anak manis Rina!" Kataku manis., aku setidaknya harus bersikap manis didepan Rina, karna Rina sangatlah polos dan manis.

" Hehehe, ehh,, Nii-Nii tau gak? Mulai senin besok aku satu sekolah dengan Nii-Nii!" Kata Rina manis. Aku yang mendengar kata-kata 'Nii-Nii' hanya tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar sebutan itu, setidaknya saat anak ini harus dirawat di rumah sakit, karna penyakit jantungnya itu.

" Benarkah?" Kataku sedikit berpura-pura tak percaya. Aku bersekolah di sekolah Gakuen School. Dan sekarang Rina, juga akan satu sekolah denganku? Walau, berbeda kelas? Hahh,, aku harus menjaga Rina.

" Iya! Sudah lama aku tak sekolah karna harus dirawat dirumah sakit.. " Kata Rina sembari berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan padaku. Kuterima tangan itu dan ikut berdiri. Aku menatap wajah sendu Rina, memang, penyakit yang di idapnya, sangatlah parah. Penyakit Jantung, sudah 3 tahun ini ia melawan penyakit itu.

" Yah, baiklah. Besok, kita berangkat bersama oke?" Kataku, sembari mengelus rambut Rina. Rina tersenyum senang, dan mengangguk.

" Ne,, Nii-Nii ayo, kita makan." Ajak Rina sembari menarik bajuku. Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti Rina yang menarikku, padahal aku, belum mandi dan mengganti bajuku.

" Ehh… Rina! Biarkan Nii-chan mu itu berganti baju!" Kata Bibi An pada Rina.

" Argh! Owh iya! Nii-Nii kan, belum ganti baju! Sana ganti baju!" Kata Rina sembari mendorong tubuhku. Aku tersenyum melihat itu.

" Baiklah, tunggu Nii-Nii, oke!" Kataku sembari beranjak pergi ke kamarku. Rina mengangguk. Dan aku, pergi ke kamar. Aku masuk dan mulai melepas bajuku. Yahh, sangat mengejutkan anak itu kemari. Wajahnya, masih ceria seperti dulu. setelah aku selesai mandi dan langsung pergi ke meja makan, tempat dudukku pun, berdekatan dengan Rina, Rina terlihat sangat senang. Makan malam pun, berjalan dengan damai.

" Aku selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya." Kataku sembari berdiri dari dudukku. Rina menoleh padaku.

" Baiklah! Selamat malam Nii-Nii!" Kata Rina sembari tersenyum. aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum juga. Dan menatap bibi An. Lalu pergi dari meja makan dan masuk ke kamar. Saat di kamar aku hanya mengeluarkan buku dan mulai mengerjakan soal PR. Setelah selesai, kulirik HPku. Dan mengangkat satu alisku ketika ada 50 pesan masuk.'Banyak sekali' Batinku. Dan kalian tau? Itu semua dari Naruto yang kurang kerjaan! Aku, membuka satu persatu SMS itu. dan… hampir isinya sama! Argh! Naruto! Kau kurang kerjaan apa?! Hanya berisikan :

**Ciel! Besok ada ulangan Biology! Kau tau kan, aku gak bisa biology! TTOTT aku, contekii yaaaa~~~**

Lalu, kujawab.

**To : Naruto baka!**

**Kau kurang kerjaan Naruto! Iya aku tau! Aku akan mencontekimu besok!**

Lalu, tak butuh lama Naruto sudah menjawabnya,

**From : Naruto baka!**

**Sangkyu Ciel! –Hug Ciel- ehehehe :3**

Dengan malas, kujawab.

**To : Naruto baka!**

**Hn,**

Lalu, tak ada jawaban lagi. Ohh,, it's Ok! Baiklah! Aku tidur! Lalu, ku matikan lampu kamar dan mulai tidur.

**Normal Pov.**

Sinar matahari yang menembus tirai kamar Ciel, dan membuat Ciel terbangun.

" Engh!" Erang Ciel. Lalu membuka matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkan sesekali. Dan melirik jam di meja dekat ranjangnya. " Gawat, aku harus mandi!" Kata Ciel dan mulai masuk kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Ciel bersiap-siap dan pergi ke ruang makan.

Saat diruang makan, Ciel bertemu dengan Rina dan Bibi An yang menyambutnya.

" Pagi Nii-Nii." Sapa Rina. Dan, Ciel hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping Rina,

" Kau akan, berangkat bersamaku, kan?" Tanya Ciel. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan Rina. Lalu, setelah makan. Rina dan Ciel berpamitan pada Madam Red. Dan mereka berangkat bersama.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di taman kemarin,

" Ciel! Siapa perempuan itu?." Tanya Naruto pada Ciel.

" Dia, adik keponakan ku." Jawab Ciel. Lalu mereka jalan bersama, tak lupa dengan Rina.

" Nee, yoroshiku! Watashi wa Rina durless." Kata Rina sembari menundukan badannya dan tersenyum manis. Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab.

" Um! Yoroshiku juga! Aku, Namikaze Naruto!" Kata Naruto juga menunduk. Ciel memandang aneh.

" Sudah lah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Ciel pada Rina dan Naruto. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Ciel.

Mereka berjalan tak butuh waktu 10 menit. Sudah sampai. di sekolah Gakuen School. Ciel dan Naruto sekelas yaitu 10F. sedangakn Rina, dia adik kelasnya yaitu 9G. yahh. Toh. Kelas mereka berdekatan.

" Rina, hati-hati dikelas oke?! Bila ada yang membullymu, bilang padaku okey?!" Kata Ciel saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas 8G. Rina mengangguk.

" Haik Nii-Nii!" Jawab Rina, Lalu Ciel pergi kekelasnya sendiri. Ciel dan Naruto berjalan bersama. Hingga tak tau bahwa mereka di ikuti 2 orang yang mungkin mereka kenal.

Ketika sampai di kelas Ciel dan Naruto, mereka duduk di bangku mereka yang memang sebangku. Ketika mereka duduk, tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas lainpun juga mulai masuk.

Dan, tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu terbuka dan menampilkan kepala sekolah. Yaitu Tsunade. Nenek Naruto.

" Yap! Diam anak-anak!" Bentak kasar Tsunade seperti biasanya. Anak-anak pun, diam. Tsunade tersenyum.

" Hari ini, kalian akan bebas-" Kata Tsunade yang terpotong karna suara sorakan murid-murid. Kecuali Ciel tentunya.

" ASYIIK!"

"HOREE!"

" HEBAT!"

Dan, masih banyak seruan lainnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba karna Tsunade yang sudah naik darah menggebrak meja.

BRAK! BRAK!

" Diam anak-anak!" Bentak Tsunade sekali lagi. Semua anak-anak langsung ketakutan.

" Haahh,, kalian memang akan bebas. Tapi, selama 1 bulan ini akan, mendapatkan pelatihan menejemen perusahaan dari keluarga Uchiha dan Michaelis. Mengerti?" Kata Tsunade, dan di jawab keluhan oleh murid-murid.

" Ugh, gak seru!" Kata Naruto lirih. Dan Ciel mendengarnya.

" Dia nenek mu, baka!" Kata Ciel sadis.

" Ugh~ tapi,, kenapa aku gak tau soal ini yaa?" Kata Naruto. Ciel yang ingin menjawab terpotong karna Tsunade.

" Bailah, silahkan Masuk!" Kata Tsunade. Lalu, keluarlah guru-guru baru itu.

**Ciel pov.**

Kudegar. Sensei-sensei itu masuk. Dan! Astaga! Kenapa? Kenapa sensei itu adalah! Orang yang kemarin aku tabrak!

" Kyaa! Keren!"

" Huwaa,, sensei!"

" Keren!"

Dan, berbagai teriakan aku dengar. Sedangkan aku masih kaget. Kulirik Naruto. Dia sama saja kaget.

" Lho kamu?!" Kata Orang yang kemarin kutabrak padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya!

Bagaimana inii?! Aku gugup! ARGH!

**TBC! **

Anisa : aku kembali :DD oke minna! Baru pertama kali ini aku mebuat Naruto dan Kuroshitsuji! Err,, bgaimana? Aneh ya? Gomen T,T

Naruto : waah ! aku sama Ciel, Ciel salam kenal :3

Ciel : Hn.

Naruto : ugh, mirip Teme –a

Anisa : emangk :o

Naruto : teme mana?

Anisa : Dia pundung di sama-samain ama Sebastian! Begitu pun Sebastian :P

Sasuke : aku? Kembarannya? =="" –nunjuk Sebas-

Sebastian : saya? Dengannya? –Nunjuk Sasuke-

Anisa : Hahahaha! Gomen! Udah yuk penutupan!

Lizzy : surga YAOI! /

Ciel : Minna! ! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi …


	2. Chapter 2

Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..

Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!

Happy reading!

Don't like? Don't read!

Tokoh baru :

Rina Durless, berambut panjang dan bergelombang berwarna merah mirip dengan Madam Red, begitu pun dengan mata Rina. sama dengan Madam. tingginya, hampir sama dengan Elizabeth. atau lebih tepatnya sama dengan Ciel :P umur di bawah Ciel :D

I LOVE YOU SENSEI :)

.

.

.

.

" Lho kamu?!" Kata Orang yang kemarin kutabrak padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya!

Bagaimana inii?! Aku gugup! ARGH!

" Ahh, benar ya? Kamu yang kemarin aku tabrak! Ternyata kamu masih SMA ya,," Katanya sembari tersenyum. Ugh.

" Mungkin, cu-Cuma kebetulan kok!" Kataku ketus seperti biasanya. Naruto seperti melirik ku.

" Owh, baiklah. Sekali lagi, maaf untuk yang kemarin!" Kata orang itu. lalu menjauh dari tempat duduk ku.

" Baiklah. Perkenalkan. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis dan dia, Uchiha Sasuke. " Kata orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya Sebastian Michaelis. Yahh,, dia lumayan keren!

" Ne, Ciel kau tertarik pada Sebastian-Sensei?" Tanya Naruto terang-terangan. Sontak aku menatapnya tajam.

" Jangan bercanda!" Bentak ku keras sehingga semua anak menatap kami. Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika ku bentak.

" Go, Gomen Ciel.." Kata Naruto gugup. Tak ada rasa menyesal untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto. Kualihkan pandangaku pada papan tulis yang sudah ada tulisan.

" Ada apa? Phantomhive? Namikaze?" Tanya Sebastian-sensei. Aku menatapnya. Dan memejam kan mataku sejenak.

" Tidak ada apa-apa…" Jawabku sinis. Naruto tetap memandangku.

" Ma-maaf.." Kata Naruto lirih, aku mengacuhkannya dan tetap memerhatikan papan tulis.

" Ciel, gomen..!" Kata Naruto lagi. Aku tetap mengacuhkannya. Lalu, aku mendengar maaf naruto beberapa kali lagi. Tapi, aku mengacuhkan itu semua. Lebih mementingkan menatap papan tulis yang sudah di beri tulisan-tulisan yang tak ku mengerti. Tapi,

Apa maksud Naruto dengan aku menyukai Sebastian-Sensei?! Cihh, jangan bercanda! Aku, tau kalo aku sudah tak straight lagi! Karna aku tak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Dan jelas aku itu YAOI! Tapi, tak mungkin juga Semeku itu adalah Sebastian-Sensei! Coba lihat! Dia keren! Pervect! Dan,, err,,, entahlah itu! tak mungkin dia YAOI! Aneh sekali!

**Normal Pov.**

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi lonceng istirahat berbunyi.

" Baiklah, kita Istirahat dulu. nanti kita lanjutkan setelah Istirahat." Kata Sebastian. Lalu semua anak menjawab dengan serentak. Lalu, Sebastian dan Sasuke keluar dengan teratur.

Ciel, berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke ambang pintu. Naruto segera menyusul Ciel, tapi tak sengaja lagi. Naruto terpeleset ketika di tangga dan, al hasil Naruto terjatuh dan menabrak tubuh seseorang.

Bruk!

" Waa! Itaii~" Ringis Naruto sembari mengusab tangannya. Dan tanpa diketahuinya, dia telah menabrak seseorang dan jatuh di atasnya.

" Cih, kau lagi Dobe!" Kata Seseorang yang di tabrak Naruto tadi. Naruto menatap orang yang di bawahnya lalu berteriak.

" WAAA! KAU! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI?! HAHH! DASAR TEMEE!" Bentak Naruto yang masih di atas tubuh orang itu.

" Argh! Diamlah Dobe! Kau itu membuat kita di lihat seisi sekolah! Dan, Turunlah dari TUBUHKU~!" Kata Sasuke sembari menekan kata "Tubuhku". Naruto yang sempat merasa terhina karna di panggil " Dobe" pun ingin marah. Tapi, mengingat kondisi mereka yang dilihat oleh para siswa dan, dengan secepat kilat Naruto berdiri dari tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. Antara marah dan malu.

" Uhh,, kau Teme!" Kata Naruto sembari lari dari tempat itu. Sasuke memandang Naruto dan tersenyum misterius.

" Waw, tipe Uke yang kuinginkan." Gumam Sasuke pelan. " Kau, akan ku dapatkan Namikaze Naruto." Lanjutnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sebastian memanggilnya. Sasuke datang berjalan ke Sebastian. Masih dengan senyumnya.

**Naruto Pov.**

Apa-apa'an itu! kenapa dia memanggilku " Dobe" cih! Padahal aku, aku berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik! Orang yang bisa,, err,,, menjadi Semeku? Mungkin! Agh! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan!?

Aahh! Sudahlah! Setidaknya aku harus mencari dimana Ciel! Dan aku harus meminta maaf padanya!

Aku, berjalan menuju atap. Mungkin dia ada di situ, ku buka pintu pembatas itu.

Cklek.

" Ehh! Ciel!" Kataku kaget. Dan benar saja! Ternyata Ciel berada di atap, bersama, err,, adiknya Ri-err,, Riu-err.. siapa sih?! Ahh! Rina!

" Mau apa kau disini?!" Kata Ciel sedikit sinis. Aku mendengarnya buru-buru berkata.

" Gomen Ciel! Aku tak sengaja tadi! Gomen!" Kataku sembari memeluk Ciel, Ciel menatapku malas.

" Kau, membuatku marah Naruto!" Kata Ciel dingin, Huwaaa! Gimana caranya aku mau minta maaf! Cielnya udah nakutin gini!

" Ayolah, Ciel! Aku minta maaf! Ya, ya, ya?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Yang bisa kuharapkan Cuma.. moga-moga aja di maafin.

" Hn, baiklah-baiklah." Jawabnya, aku langsung memper erat pelukan.

" Huwaa! Ciel baik deh!" Kataku senang. Sekilas aku, melihat Rina yang menggeleng-geleng.

" Ehehehe,," Tawaku.

" Sudah, ayok makan! nanti keburu masuk lho!" Kata , menggeleng lesu.

" Kenapa Nar,?" Tanya Ciel bingung. Aku menatapnya sebentar.

" Ugh,, aku, belum beli makanan di kantin…" Kataku pelan. Ciel menatapku.

" Kau, ini! Ya sudah ini! Ku beri kau setengahnya." Kata Ciel sembari memberiku setengah rotinya.

" Sangkyu~ Shiieru!" Kataku khas Lizzy, sembari memeluknya lagi. Ciel hanya menghela nafas. Nyaa,, khas Ciel!

" Hn, cepatlah makan!" Kata Ciel, aku mengangguk dan memakan roti itu. setelah kami selesai acara makan-memakan bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kami buru-buru kembali kekelasku. Tak lupa, mengantarkan Rina ke kelasnya. Baru kami akan ke kelas kami.

" Dahh,, Rina!" Kataku dan Ciel. Setelah itu kami berlari ke kelas kami. Aku tak yakin akan selamat dari sensei itu!

Dan, kami pun sampai aku membuka pintu.

Cklek!

" Wahh,, sepertinya kalian telat ya?." TanyaSebastian-Sensei ketika aku sudah membuka pintu. Ugh,, wajahnya mengerikan!

" Go-gomen Sebastian-Sensei.." Kataku pelan. Ciel pun, hanya menundukan wajahnya.

" Hahh,, baiklah. Kali ini kalian aku maafkan. Cepat, duduk ketempat kalian!" Katanya Kasar. Aku merinding mendengarnya. Aku dan Ciel pun langsung berlari ke tempat duduk kami. Tapi, ketika aku melewati si Teme. Aku mendengar dia bergumam.

" Dasar Dobe," Gumam Sasuke-Sensei. Arghh! Si Teme inii! Ku tolehkan kepalaku padanya. Dan menatap sinis Teme. Tanpa ku sadari aku berhenti tepat di depannya, sedangkan Ciel sudah sampai di tempat Kami.

" Naruto! Ayo." Kata Ciel dari tempat duduk kami. Tapi, aku tetap memandang si Teme. Dan memejamkan mataku.

" Awas kau!" Kataku lalu pergi ke tempat duduk kami. Ketika aku duduk, Ciel berbisik.

" Ada, apa sih?" Tanya Ciel. Aku menatap Ciel dan menggeleng.

" Nanti, ku ceritakan." Kataku sembari mulai focus pada pelajaran. Ciel pun kulihat hanya mengangkat bahu dan juga mulai konsentrasi pada pelajaran.

**Skip Time!**

Ahh,,! Tak terasa! Akhirnya pulang juga! Senangnya~

" Ayo, Naruto! Aku harus ke tempat Rina." Kata Ciel sembari mengangkat tasnya. Aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku. Lalu ku, bawa tasku itu ke pundakku.

" Oke, ayo!" Kataku. Lalu kami pergi bersama-sama ke kelas Rina. Tapi, saat di kelasnya. Temannya berkata bahwa Rina pergi ke UKS, dan kulihat Ciel buru-buru ke UKS dengan lari, aku hanya mengikutinya.

Brak!

Suara Pintu UKS yang di dobrak Ciel,

" Ehh,, Nii-Nii!" Kata Rina santai sembari di obati oleh guru UKS, atau lebih tepatnya Undertaker.

" Hi hi hi hi,,, sepertinya kau sangat buru-buru ya, Phantomhive?" Kata Undertaker-Sensei( ihhh,, gak cocok -_-a) sembari tersenyum Khas. Ku lihat Ciel segera mendatangi Rina.

" Kau taka pa-apa kan Rina?"Tanya Ciel khawatir, Sepertinya Rina sangat berharga bagi Ciel.

" Ne, sensei? Tumben kau yang jaga biasanya kan, yang jaga suzune-sensei." Kataku pada Undertaker-sensei.

" Hi hi hi,, mungkin karna, Suzune-san sedang pergi." Jawabnya, aku hanya menaikan pundak ku lalu berjalan mendekati Rina dan Ciel.

" Hahaha,, aku tak apa-apa kok Nii-Nii! Malah keadaanku membaik karna Undertaker-sensei." Kata Rina sembari terseyum manis dan wajah yang merah. Wahh,, sepertinya ada sesuatu nih!

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Kata Ciel sembari membantu berdiri Rina.

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan tasku?" Tanya Rina. Ciel menatapku dan berkata,

" Naruto tolong ambil kan tas Rina yang berwarna Hijau." Perintah Ciel, aku hanya mengangguk.

" Baik, tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah yaa!" Kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Rina dan Ciel.

Aku berjalan ke tempat Ciel, ketika di koridor aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sebastian-sensei dan Sasuke-Sensei. Aku menatap mereka. Begitupun mereka yang juga menatapku.

" Eh,, selamat siang sensei, ehehehe." Kataku canggung. Sasuke-sensei mendekat padaku. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

" Kau, lagi! Astaga! Apa tak ada jam untuk tak bertemu denganmu!?" Katanya sinis tepat di depan wajahku. Ugh! Menyebalkan.

" Kau! Apa maksudmu! Aku juga tak sudi bertemu denganmu!" Kataku ikutan marah.

" Wah, wah,, Sasuke sudahlah!" Kata Sebastian-sensei. " Nanti, malah pergi lho." Lanjut Sebastian aneh. Aku bingung,

" Hn, mungkin juga," Balas Sasuke-sensei. Aneh!

" Ahh,, sudah lah, saya mau ke kelas teman dulu. selamat Siang sensei." Kataku lalu beranjak pergi ke kelas Rina. Saat di kelas Rina aku segera membawa tasnya yang memang berwarna Hijau, dan tak lupa tadi sempat ku cek. Apa benar ini milik Rina. Setelah itu aku segera pergi ke tempat Rina dan Ciel.

" Ciel!" Teriakku, Ciel menatapku. Aku berlari ke dekatnya dan berkata. " Gomen, lama ehehehehe.." Kataku sembari tersenyum 5 jari.

" Dasar, ayo kita pulang." Kata Ciel sembari mengambil tas Rina dari tanganku dan berjalan bersama.

**Sasuke Pov.**

Ku lirik, anak yang menjadi incaranku. Benar Namikaze Naruto. Adalah incaranku, dia manis. Sangat malah. Sikapnya juga, sangat lucu.

" Hey, Sasuke?" Panggil Sebastian padaku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku padanya.

" Apa?" Tanyaku. Sebastian mendekat dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

" Ada telfon dari kakakmu." Katanya To the point. Ku ambil Ponsel itu dan segera ku jawab.

" Thanks, Moshi-Moshi?" Balasku setelah berkata terimakasih pada Sebastian. Sebastian hanya mengangguk.

' Sasuke?' Tanya seseorang dari sebrang.

" Ya Aniki? Aku di sini." Kataku enggan. Lalu ku dengar suara lain dari sebrang.

' Hey Kriput! Kembali kau kesini!" Teriak seseorang yang membuat telingaku sakit, ugh, suara siapa ini?!

" Sory, Sasuke tadi suara calon Uke ku hahah," Kata Aniki, ap- " Apa maksudmu dengan calon Uke! Aku tak akan mau jadi Uke brengsek!" Kata suara seseorang yang tadi muncul kembali. Siapa sih ini? Apa coba maksidnya calon Uke?

" Hahh,, jadi to the point aja. Ada apa?" Kataku cuek, beberapa menit aku menunggu karna ada suara gaduh dari sembarang sana.

" Err,, sebenarnya aku tak akan pulang beberapa bulan ini. Itu saja yang ingin ku beri tahu." Kata Aniki. Cih, Cuma itu. Padahal sudah biasa dia gak pulang berbulan-bulan!

" Hn, baiklah kalo Cuma itu. bye. " Kataku lalu mematikan telfon. Sejak tadi Sebastian hanya menontonku.

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari memberikan ponselnya. Sebastian mengambilnya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Rasanya aneh," Kata Sebatian pelan. Aku menaikan satu alisku.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus merencaranakan ide untuk mendapatkan 'mereka' " Kataku penuh dengan misteri ( GJ lu ==a)

" Ohh,, benar juga. Ayo." Lalu kami pun pulang, besok pasti akan cerah….

**TBC~**

Anisa : waktunya err,, balasan ripiuw :)

**Chooteisha Yori**

Sebenernya, saya udah gak sanggup buat nerusin nh cerita XD makin GJ dan aneh sihh DX

Oke, makasih Ripiuwnyaa~

**Fetwelve**

Hahaha,, gk papa kok XD gk ada pengaruh ama waktu :P

Err,, iya! Kita sama! Ehehe,, buat ciel yang di bully sih XD gegara manisnya kan XD?

Ckckkckc

Oke, makasih Ripiuwnyaa~

Lady Raven

gomen banyak typonya T,T udah berusaha ngilangin tapi gk bisaaaa gomenn!

Anisa : saya udah, rada capek nerusin ini! Ehm, entah ya kalo saya gk lanjutin XD-plak, gak bertanggung jawab!-

Sasuke : hn,, tamatin lah ==a

Naruto : huh! Tamatin! Lu gk tanggung jawab bener sih!

SebaCiel : setuju!

Anisa : hwaaa! Kalian! Liat tuh hasil UTS aku! Merahnya buanyak! Masih ada kenaikan kelas! Masak aku harus ngelanjutin!

Sebastian : harus lah!

Anisa : resikonya lamaaaa updet,, alias HIATUS!

Naruto : uapaaa?! –OOC-

Ciel : napa mangk –a

Anisa : ugh,,, musti belajar atuh!

SasuSeba (?) : makanya! Pinter dongk kayak kita!

Anisa : jahat! Udah ahh! Penutupan ajaaa

Minna! ! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi …


	3. DISCONTINUE

Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..

Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!

Happy reading!

Don't like? Don't read!

Tokoh baru :

Rina Durless, berambut panjang dan bergelombang berwarna merah mirip dengan Madam Red, begitu pun dengan mata Rina. sama dengan Madam. tingginya, hampir sama dengan Elizabeth. atau lebih tepatnya sama dengan Ciel :P umur di bawah Ciel :D

I LOVE YOU SENSEI :)

.

.

.

.

" Hn, baiklah kalo Cuma itu. bye. " Kataku lalu mematikan telfon. Sejak tadi Sebastian hanya menontonku.

" Ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari memberikan ponselnya. Sebastian mengambilnya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Rasanya aneh," Kata Sebatian pelan. Aku menaikan satu alisku.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Kita harus merencaranakan ide untuk mendapatkan 'mereka' " Kataku penuh dengan misteri ( GJ lu ==a)

" Ohh,, benar juga. Ayo." Lalu kami pun pulang, besok pasti akan cerah….

**Keesokannya,**

Tepat apa yang aku bilang. Pagi ini sangatlah cerah, secerah wajahku kerenku ini (A/N : Howeeekkkkkk).

"Yo, Sasuke?"Sapa Sebastian dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Hn."Jawabku. lalu aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Wahh… sepertinya waktunya kita mengajar nee, Sasuke."Kata Sebastian sembari tersenyum. aku mengangguk lalu pergi bersama.

Setelah sampai di sebuah gedung sekolahan, Sasuke dan Sebastian yang tadinya menaiki mobil, turun dengan cool ==" setela itu dirinya mulai masuk kekelas itu. yang berada di kelas itu hanya bisa ngeri melihat senyum sensei mereka itu~ terutama Ciel dan Naruto!

END (Discontinue! O/)

Gomenasaiii! Saya uda gak punya feeling untuk ngelanjutin FFn ini jadi maaf saya Discontinue! :D

Baiklah sampai bertemu di FFn saya yang lainnya. Buat semua FFn saya yang belum! tamat, saya putuskan Hiatus! Kenapa? Karna laptop saya rusak XD dan lagian baru puasa. Yossshh. Saya meminta maaf dengan sangat amat tentang FFn ini :D

Baiklahh sampai jumpaaaaa!

m(_ _)m

\(^O^)/

(TwT)/


End file.
